


The Night is Never Silent

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	The Night is Never Silent

The night is never silent.

Countless crickets chirp their song.

The leaves, in the breeze, rustle white noise.

The Odd owl hoots, and a sparrow tweets at her babes.

Thrumming in the distance, cars make their way home,

And planes come and go with a roar I’ve learned to ignore.

Overnight workers at the forge thump away,

And tinny music wafts out an open window.

Though heard, none compare to

Venus as she furiously and silently

Blinks her existence from a light year away.

How many notice the solitary planet along among trillions?

Fewer, it seems, notice the lonely loners among us,

Shining brightly, crying for attention,

And being loved too little by too few.

Not all cries are heard.

Some are simply felt.


End file.
